Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to outlet boxes, and more particularly, to an outlet box that is positioned and secured within a concrete wall that allows access to the electrical outlets from outside the wall.
In order to provide electrical wiring at a position on a cast-in-place concrete wall, outlet boxes and conduits are typically mounted on the exterior of the finished wall. For example, after concrete has hardened and cured, thereby providing a solid concrete wall, an outlet box and corresponding conduit(s) are mounted on the hardened wall. However, outlet boxes and conduits that are positioned on the exterior of a wall are typically obtrusive. Further, the sight of an outlet box jutting out from the surface of a wall may be aesthetically unpleasant.
Thus, a need exists for a less-obtrusive outlet box that may be used with concrete a wall.